zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
Konjiki no Gash Bell!! Hashire Gash!! Ubawareta Umagon
Konjiki no Gash Bell!! Hashire Gash!! Ubawareta Umagon (金色のガッシュベル!! 走れガッシュ!!奪われたウマゴン Konjiki no Gasshu Beru!! Hashire Gasshu!! Ubawareta Umagon, lit. "Golden Gash Bell!! Run Gash!! Umagon was Stolen from Us") is the second original video animation of the Zatch Bell! anime released in 2006 in Japan on DVD, featuring Parco Folgore. The OVA is approximately 21 minutes long and it is a non-canon animation taking place after episode 94 of the anime. Synopsis An old acquaintance of Zatch's has kidnapped Ponygon in revenge for his arrest. Can Zatch rescue Ponygon? Plot A horse-faced human criminal named Kotaro Doronma was released from prison. However, he will not forgive the two who put him in prison: Zatch Bell and Ponygon; and he plots on taking revenge on the two mamodo children. His younger brother Dorongyu picked him up from prison. Meanwhile, Zatch, Tia, and Ponygon are playing at the park. Suddenly, a carrot-shaped capsule was flung into the park, knocking Zatch out. Tia reads the note inside the capsule, which translates, "Today at midnight we will take possession of your most precious treasure. D.", with the "D" meaning "Doronma." Zatch and Tia went back to Kiyo's house and talked to Kiyo about it. Kiyo thinks it could be a prank but wonders what this "treasure" Zatch could have. Zatch goes through all the stuff he owns but not sure what his most prized treasure could be. Tio also thinks it could be a prank, telling Zatch to not worry about it, but she'll protect his stuff. A few minutes until midnight as the others are asleep, Zatch stands in the hall, watching out for anything suspicious, to protect his "treasures." Midnight hits and so far, nothing seems to be out of the ordinary. Zatch was convinced that the so-called-thief fled. However, Ponygon screams outside as he was being kidnapped by Doronma and Dorongyu. Tia wakes up and she and Zatch pursue after the kidnappers. Doronma and Dorongyu hide in an alley and managed to get Zatch and Tia off their tail, with a trail of yellowtail. Zatch collects all of the yellowtails until they reached the end of the trail, which is at Mochinoki Middle School. So far, they have fallen into the thieves' plan perfectly. The school is filled with lethal traps including spiked blades, lasers, pendulum axes, and other things made by the "Great Doronma." Zatch sees a silhouette of the crooks in the windows on the second floor, which were actually wooden boards in shape of them, and the children enter the school of death traps. They started screaming but Tia was scared of a cockroach while Zatch was crying he missed a sports festival that Kiyo didn't tell him about. Though, Doronma and his brother thinks they've already fallen into Doronma's traps, which they haven't yet. Going up to the second floor, Zatch set off an infrared laser, which released the pendulum trap, although, the pendulum ax passes by the kids without them knowing. Tio then steps on a small button on the floor, setting off a trap of bladed spikes from the ground, but they managed to avoid them and without realizing what happened, being in the school in pitch-black darkness, but they managed to easily bypass that trap too. The thieves sneak their way into the school to see the progression of Zatch's and Tia's activities. They were surprised when they saw Zatch and Tia unscathed from their traps when they found them at the wooden dopplegangers. Ponygon was happy to see them. Zatch and Tia were completely oblivious to the traps Dodonma set up but they want Ponygon back. Dorongyu, who claims to have the strength of a bull, attempts to punch Zatch but as Zatch evades, Dorongyu falls over student desks. Zatch saves Pongyon and leaves. Doronma is mad will not let the mamodo children get away. Doronma and Dorongyu pursues after the mamodo children. While sliding down stairs to try to get them, Zatch leaves a banana peel which Doronma and Dorongyu slip on, which results in their groin, unfortunately, being smashed into the rail and accidentally fall Doronma's thumbtack trap on the ground in the middle of the stairs, buying the mamodo children some time to escape. Zatch and Tia end up in a costume room. Doronma and Dorongyu caught out and they battled in the costume room, randomly changing into different costumes and scenes in every clash. As Zatch and Tia make their escape with Ponygon in Zatch's hand, Dorongyu falls into Doronma's boxing glove trap, Tia gets hit with Doronma's "slate eraser falling" trap from a door. Tia suddenly knocks Doronma with a larger slate eraser, getting the better laugh, then Zatch and Tia knocks them both out with a giant frying pan. Doronma and Dorongyu finally got them cornered and wants Zatch and Tia to hand over Ponygon. Zatch and Tia want to know why they are persistent. Dorongyu tells Zatch if he knows his boss. Zatch proclaims he hasn't seen him but Dorongyu reminds Zatch that Doronma is a great thief. Zatch was completely obvious the entire time and Tia and Ponygon were baffled by his stupidity. Suddenly a guard enters passes by the costume room, thinkingly he heard, while the others pose in a convincing manner to avoid suspicion until the random guard leaves. The guard decides to come back to make a double check and the others made another random pose to avoid suspicion. The naïve guards leaves the costume room. Tia was embarrassed as to why Zatch stripped his clothes off. Anyway, the chase continues with Zatch and Tia pursuing the thieves as they stole Ponygon again and traps the thieves to a corner. Doronma tells Dorongyu to distract them but made a wrong distraction. Doronma tries to tell Dorongyu another plan but Zatch and Tia were suddenly eavesdropping on them and Doronma scolds them for being bad children. but Doronma tells Dorongyu about his "rock fallen from the sky" super trap. When Zatch steps forward to tell them to surrender, he accidentally presses a button on the ground, which activated the trap. It was the end for Zatch or it would have been... Kiyomaro found Zatch and the others as school and had Zatch cast Zakeru to destroy the rock before it hit him. The broken pieces of rock knocked Doronma and Dorongyu out. Kiyo explains to Zatch and Tia that he was searching for them and heard the commotion at the school. As the thieves were trying to sneak away, Tia notices them getting away and Kiyo knocks them out with an electric shock of Zakeru. They captured the thieves and Zatch and Tio were happy Ponygon was safe, even though he was still tied up, struggling to get free. Tia figured out that Doronma believes Ponygon was Zatch's "treasure." Just when it looks like it was over, their giant mother Doronba appears and she is mad at the children for capturing her sons. Kiyo was coming up a plan but suddenly triggers another of Doronma's traps, launching Kiyo out of the school with a spring platform. Even though the brothers were captured, they were happy that someone fell into Doronma's traps. Zatch was upset that Kiyo is gone. Doronba suddenly attacks Zatch. She is surprisingly fast and strong. She chokeslams Zatch into a wall. Doronma and Dorongyu cheers for their mother. Zatch headbutts into Doronba's belly. When the others thought Zatch got her Doronba launches Zatch out of her body. Her flabby belly was tougher than they thought. As Doronba goes for a punch, Kiyo returns to the school, asking if she wishes to continue or surrender. Doronba picks up her older son Doronma and throws him at the children for Doronma to steal Ponygon again, using him as a hostage, as Ponygon cries, Kiyomaro thinks he is trying to say something heroic with Zatch thinking that Ponygon is saying, "Don't worry about me, you have to stop the bad guys!" Doronba being distracted by Gash, Ponygon slips away from Doronba's big hand. Tia then thinks Ponygon said, "Despite how I look, I'm really tough." The bad guys are confused and Ponygon cries in frustration, trying to say, "I did not say that! Not one bit!" Kiyo, Zatch, and Tia cry for Ponygon, believing that Ponygon is willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good. To fulfill "his development," Kiyo dedicates his final spell to Ponygon and conjures Baou Zakeruga to shock and knock out the family of thieves for the rest of the night. The following morning, the thieves were arrested and Kiyo and the others were heading home. Doronma thought that he shouldn't have taken revenge and he says he promises to be good next time. As Kiyo and the others were walking home, Ponygon was upset for the "encouraging" things they said back there that Ponygon did not say. Anyway, one thing that baffles Zatch ever since the note is why the thieves stole Ponygon and not Zatch's "most beloved treasure." Ponygon grew very mad and upset with Zatch and Zatch still doesn't understand him. The story ends with Ponygon trying to scold Zatch. Cast The voice cast of characters listed in the order of the characters listed in the credits scene, as shown in the image to the right. * Zatch Bell: Ikue Ōtani * Kiyo Takamine: Takahiro Sakurai * Tia: Rie Kugimiya * Ponygon: Satomi Kōrogi * Security Guard: Hideo Watanabe * Police: ??? * Kotaro Doronma (credited by his nickname "Doronma"): Yoshito Yasuhara * Dorongyu: Kenji Nomura * Doronba: Kazuyo Aoki * Naomi: Mentioned by Zatch and seen in his mind Trivia * "Umagon Rock" is the credits theme for this OVA. Category:Anime Category:OVA